Sombra
by Arine-san
Summary: Botan estava cansada do relacionamento que levava com Hiei há dois anos e, por isso, teve que deixá-lo, mas parece que a sombra dele não a deixava em paz e nem a sua parecia querer se afastar dele... One-short


**Sombra**

 **Bags all packed, make sure you remember everything**

 **(As malas preparadas, tenha certeza de que se lembrou de tudo)**

 **No looking back, no more; not for anything.**

 **(Sem olhar para trás, não mais; por nada)**

\- Não podemos continuar desse jeito, Hiei. – Disse Botan angustiada, assim que ele entrou pela janela do quarto dela durante a noite.

\- Assim como, onna? – O koorime perguntou parando ao lado da cama dela e observando-a enquanto ela se sentava.

\- Assim. Você aparece aqui de vez em quando e fica comigo... E eu gosto muito disso, mas não posso continuar dessa maneira. Nunca sei quando você vai aparecer, se devo esperá-lo pra jantar... Não sei sequer se você vai voltar depois que sai daqui. – Ela tentava conter as lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos. Já estavam naquela situação há dois anos. – Eu amo você, mas não vou conseguir viver pra sempre nessa incerteza constante. Preciso de alguém que possa me oferecer algumas certezas também. – O youkai ouvia em silêncio. Sabia que em algum momento aquilo aconteceria. Mulheres sempre queriam certezas e declarações e ele não poderia oferecer isso a ela ou a ninguém. Não queria ter laços com nenhuma pessoa. Queria viver livre e sozinho. Gostava de estar com ela, mas não iria se prender por isso.

\- Não posso lhe oferecer isso, onna. – Botan começou a chorar. Ela tentava conter o choro, mas não conseguia parar.

\- Entendo. – A jovem tentou dar um pequeno sorriso. – Então acho que isso significa que acabou. – A jovem levantou da cama e, só então, Hiei notou que ela não estava com as roupas que usava para dormir.

 **This is what you wanted, isn't it?**

 **(Era isso que você queria, não era?)**

 **Clear it out just like you've never been**

 **(Limpar tudo como se nunca tivesse estado aqui)**

 **What's a goodbye good for, anyway?**

 **(Que bem faria um adeus, afinal?)**

\- O que...? – O koorime ia lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas percebeu que havia uma mala pronta perto da porta.

\- O único motivo para eu morar neste apartamento, era você. – Botan disse com um sorriso triste, enxugando seu rosto. – Do jeito que as coisas estão, é melhor que eu volte para o Reikai. É claro que você pode continuar neste apartamento, já conversei com o senhor Koenma, ele passou este apartamento pro meu nome e eu passei para o seu. Pode considerar um presente de despedida. – A Guia Espiritual foi pegar sua mala e quando voltou a olhar na direção em que o youkai estava, ele havia desaparecido. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Ela odiava despedidas.

* * *

 **There's nothing left of you to remind me**

 **(Não restou nada seu para me lembrar)**

 **But somehow you're still standing behind me**

 **(Mas de alguma maneira você continua atrás de mim)**

Os primeiros dias foram os piores para Botan. Apesar de estar num lugar completamente diferente do apartamento onde morara, podia sentir a presença de Hiei junto com dela. Era algo absurdo, ela sabia, pois ele estava no Ningenkai ou no Makai, mas muitas vezes podia sentir o olhar dele sobre si ou seu cheiro; e isso sempre lhe trazia lembranças do tempo em que conviveram em harmonia.

 **Flashback**

Ela estava preparando o café para eles após uma das primeiras vezes em que estiveram juntos e de repente sentiu as mãos dele envolvendo sua cintura. Aquilo a fez sorrir. Ela se virou para ele e lhe deu um beijo na boca. A jovem pôde notar que ele estava prestes a partir e seu sorriso se desmanchou.

\- Você não pode ficar nem para o café? – Ela perguntou com uma expressão tristonha.

\- Onna, você sabe que tenho que voltar para o Makai. – O koorime argumentou e lhe deu um selinho. A jovem assentiu ainda com expressão triste e ele suspirou. – Ok. Só pro café. – Hiei disse e Botan lhe deu um abraço sorrindo feliz.

\- Obrigada! – O youkai correspondeu ao abraço antes de se sentarem à mesa.

 **Fim do Flashback**

Botan sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a se focar no trabalho. Tinha que evitar aquele tipo de lembrança a todo o custo. Estava tudo acabado entre eles.

* * *

 **I'm trying hard to forget you**

 **(Estou me esforçando para esquecer você)**

 **But my empty walls won't let me let you go**

 **(Mas minhas paredes vazias vão deixar que eu a liberte)**

 **When you took it all, you forgot your shadow**

 **(Quando você levou tudo, esqueceu sua sombra)**

Hiei estava deitado na cama que ele compartilhara com Botan olhando para o teto. Aquilo era incrível. Fazia uma semana que a onna o deixara e em todos os dias daquela semana ele fora ao apartamento dela. Não entendia porque fazia isso. Quando estava com a jovem nunca fizera tal coisa. Deu um suspiro. Aquilo tudo era irônico, mas ele sentia a presença de Botan naquele apartamento e sentia falta de estar com ela. Lembrou da primeira vez que deitou com ela naquela cama.

 **Flashback**

Hiei bateu na janela do quarto de Botan e a jovem acordou sobressaltada. Quando o focalizou na janela, levantou rapidamente. O que poderia ter acontecido?

\- Hiei, o que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou angustiada. Para ele ter aparecido desse jeito, devia ter acontecido algo grave. Porém o koorime apenas ficou encarando-a sem dizer nada. – O que houve, Hiei? – Num impulso, ele colou seus lábios aos dela, deixando-a surpresa. – Hiei... – Botan não sabia o que dizer. Não esperava por algo assim. Mas Hiei não deixou que ela falasse nada, apenas levou-a de volta para a cama e ficou deitado de frente para dela, beijando-a esporadicamente.

Botan parecia querer perguntar o que aquilo significava, mas sabia que o koorime provavelmente não lhe responderia. Por mais estranho que tudo aquilo fosse, ela estava aceitando tranquilamente o fato de ele querer beijá-la. Hiei não poderia lhe responder o significado daquilo tudo nem se quisesse. A única coisa que sabia ao se dirigir a casa dela é que precisava estar ao lado dela e beijá-la. Era algo que sentia em seu âmago, mas não tinha uma explicação plausível para isso. Só queria estar junto dela.

 **Fim do Flashback**

Aquela fora a primeira de muitas vezes que se deitara com ela naquela cama. E agora deitado sozinho, de olhos fechados, podia sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela, como se ela estivesse deitada ao seu lado.

* * *

 **You say you wish me well without you**

 **(Você diz que deseja o meu bem sem você)**

 **But something 'bout you tells me that you know…**

 **(Mas algo sobre você me diz que você sabe...)**

Botan quase todos os dias chorava até dormir. Apesar de terem se passado duas semanas ainda sentia a falta de Hiei. A todo o momento pensava se fizera a coisa certa, mas no fundo sabia que sim. Não podia se enganar com um relacionamento em que só ela se importava com os sentimentos dele. A jovem tentava apagar de sua cabeça os momentos que tiveram juntos, mas era extremamente difícil. Parecia que Hiei a perseguia com seus olhos escarlates.

 **Flashback**

\- Para de me olhar. – Pediu a jovem de olhos fechados deitada de frente para Hiei.

\- Quem disse que eu estou olhando? – O koorime perguntou fingindo inocência. Botan riu.

\- Eu sei que você está, seu bobo. Você sempre faz isso quando acha que não estou prestando atenção. – Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. – Por que faz isso?

\- Deve ser porque você faz o mesmo comigo, onna. – Hiei respondeu com um sorriso de canto. O rosto dela ficou vermelho. – Você vai me dizer por que faz isso?

\- Eu... – A jovem sabia o motivo de olhar para ele o tempo todo. Ela já o amava, mas não teria coragem de dizer naquele momento. Botan desviou os olhos dos dele, estava muito envergonhada.

\- Acho que nossos motivos vão continuar um segredo então. – O koorime disse para implicar com ela e a Guia Espiritual voltou a sorrir e lhe deu um beijo.

\- Promete que um dia vai me contar? – Ela perguntou voltando a fechar os olhos.

\- Hn. No mesmo dia que você disser o seu motivo. – O youkai continuava a olhar para ela.

\- Temos um acordo.

 **Fim do Flashback**

Botan voltou a chorar. Todos notavam que ela estava triste e alguns sabiam o verdadeiro motivo. Eles diziam que um dia quilo tudo passaria, que ela esqueceria Hiei, mas ela não tinha certeza se queria esquecê-lo.

* * *

 **When you took it all you forgot**

 **(Quando você levou tudo, esqueceu)**

 **Your shadow, your shadow**

 **(Sua sombra, sua sombra)**

 **When you took it all you forgot**

 **(Quando você levou tudo, esqueceu)**

 **Your shadow, your shadow, your shadow**

 **(Sua sombra, sua sombra, sua sombra)**

Hiei acordou sobressaltado e estava abraçando um travesseiro. Suspirando ele voltou a fechar seus olhos. Queria reter cada pedaço do sonho que tivera para revivê-los, ao menos momentaneamente. Ele estava abraçando a onna e beijando-a. Tudo parecera tão real. A maciez do corpo dela, a mordida que ela dera em seu lábio inferior, seu cheiro... O koorime levantou da cama e foi para o chuveiro. Precisava de um banho frio.

 **Flashback**

Ele estava sentado numa poltrona na sala usando apenas sua calça. Gostava de olhar para o céu logo depois do amanhecer, então ficou ali, observando-o pela porta da sacada. Fazia pouco tempo que estava ali, mas logo ouviu os passos da jovem se aproximando. Botan estava enrolada num lençol e parou ao lado da poltrona esfregando os olhos.

\- Ainda está cedo. Por que não volta pra cama? – Ela perguntou sonolenta. O koorime sabia que ela precisava dormir um pouco mais ou ficaria mal humorada, mas não queria voltar para a cama, então ele apenas puxou-a para que sentasse em seu colo. Botan ficou um pouco surpresa inicialmente, mas logo se aconchegou ao corpo dele enquanto ele a abraçava e também olhou para o céu, quase voltando a dormir. – É lindo, Hiei. – Ela sussurrou antes de fechar os olhos, fazendo-o dar um sorriso de canto.

 **Fim do Flashback**

Hiei ficara feliz naquele dia. Era uma das poucas vezes que podia afirmar isso. Gostou de poder olhar o nascer do dia com a onna em seus braços. Agora aquilo nunca mais aconteceria.

* * *

 **Hide all your photographs,**

 **(Escondi todas as suas fotos,)**

 **But I can feel you watching me**

 **(Mas posso sentir você me observando)**

 **How long does your memory last?**

 **(Quanto tempo sua memória vai durar?)**

Botan andava pelas ruas do Ningenkai, o aniversário de Yusuke estava chegando e ela queria dar um presente especial para ele. Passou em algumas lojas que já conhecia, mas não achou nada que lhe agradasse. De repente, olhando por uma das vitrines, viu uma camisa masculina branca com um dragão preto de olhos vermelhos. Por um momento ficou animada e pensou que aquele seria o presente perfeito para Hiei quando seu aniversário chegasse, mas logo em seguida sua expressão feliz despencou e sentiu uma dor no coração. Não havia mais porque pensar em presentes de aniversário para o koorime.

 **Flashback**

Aquela era a primeira vez que ela daria algo de aniversário para Hiei e queria que ele gostasse. Sabia que era algo simples, mas ela achava que seria o presente perfeito. Esperava que ele aparecesse naquele dia, ainda mais levando em conta que o youkai não fazia ideia de que ela sabia que era seu aniversário. Ele chegou antes do que ela esperava e por isso pegou-a no flagra enquanto pendurava balões pela sala.

\- O que significa isso? – Hiei perguntou sem entender o que se passava. Botan quase caiu da cadeira, mas conseguiu se equilibrar.

\- Era pra ser uma surpresa. – A jovem disse descendo da cadeira e se aproximando dele. O koorime notou que ela usava um vestido rosa claro e parecia estar usando um pouco de maquiagem. Ela estava muito bonita, mas ele achava que ela ficava ainda mais bonita sem nenhuma maquiagem.

\- Surpresa do quê, onna? – Ele indagou desconfiado.

\- Pelo seu aniversário. – Hiei arregalou os olhos. Como ela descobrira aquilo? Será que planejara uma festa com todos os outros? Botan podia notar que ele pensava em ir embora, por isso segurou sua mão.

\- Não contei aos outros. Não se preocupe. É uma comemoração só nossa. – Ela disse sorrindo. O youkai pareceu se acalmar e então pôde notar o bolo que estava sobre a mesa. Tinha o desenho de um dragão sobre o bolo. – Espero que você goste. Não tive muito tempo para preparar tudo. – Nunca antes alguém comemorara o aniversário dele. Nunca ninguém achara a data importante. Mas a onna achava. Ele ficou olhando para ela, o que a deixou envergonhada. – Você não gostou? – Ela perguntou preocupada. Queria tanto deixá-lo feliz. – Eu... – A próxima coisa que ela percebeu foi que ele a pegara no colo e a encostara na parede, para em seguida beijá-la intensamente. A jovem passou os braços pela nuca dele e correspondeu ao beijo avidamente sorrindo. Aquilo provavelmente significava que ele gostara do presente.

 **Fim do Flashback**

Por fim, Botan encontrou algo que a agradou e comprou para seu amigo. Mas ainda pensava na camisa que vira. Combinava perfeitamente com Hiei. Parecia que mesmo quando ela não estava pensando nele, o koorime a perseguia de alguma maneira.

* * *

 **It's time I ought to be**

 **(É o momento, eu deveria estar)**

 **Moving on and getting over you**

 **(Seguindo em frente e superando você)**

 **I bet it looks like I'm not even trying to**

 **(Aposto que parece que não estou nem tentando)**

Para Hiei aquilo era como uma maldição. Ele não conseguia deixar de voltar ao apartamento da onna noite após noite. Ele dissera a ela que não poderia se comprometer com algo assim, mas ali ele estava. Sozinho. Por que fora tão idiota? Por que não dissera a ela que tentaria voltar para casa todas as noites? Casa... Sim, ele considerava aquele lugar sua casa, ou considerou um dia. Sem a onna aquele lugar não parecia mais uma casa.

 **Flashback**

Hiei estava deitado na cama de olhos fechados e Botan pulou quase em cima dele, animada.

\- O que é agora, onna? – Perguntou o koorime emburrado como sempre, abrindo os olhos para encará-la.

\- Amanhã vamos fazer um piquenique no templo da Genkai. Você vai, né? – Ela disse com um sorriso esperançoso, deitando-se sobre o corpo dele, mas se apoiando sobre os cotovelos para poder encará-lo.

\- Lógico que não. Não tem por que eu participar de uma bobagem dessas. – O youkai respondeu voltando a fechar os olhos.

\- Por favor, Hiei. Vai ser divertido. Todos vão estar lá. – O argumento da jovem fez um sorriso cínico surgir no rosto dele.

\- Como se eu me importasse com isso, onna. – Botan suspirou desanimada.

\- Por favor, Hi-kun. – Ela pediu dando um beijo no rosto dele. O youkai voltou a abrir os olhos surpreso. Tanto com o apelido quanto com o beijo. A jovem novamente lhe beijo. Dessa vez mais perto da boca. – Por favor.

\- Onna, por acaso está tentando me seduzir para que eu vá nesse piquenique? – Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. A Guia Espiritual riu e lhe deu mais um beijo.

\- Talvez. Estou conseguindo? – Botan beijou o pescoço dele, causando-lhe um arrepio. As mãos dele começaram a se aproximar da cintura dela, mas a jovem o impediu de tocá-la. – Você vai ao piquenique? – Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto de Hiei.

\- E ainda está me chantageando? – O youkai fez com que ela se deitasse e ficou com metade de seu corpo sobre o dela. – Não conhecia esse lado seu. – Ele disse encarando-a e se aproximou para beijá-la, mas a jovem virou o rosto rapidamente.

\- Você vai? – Ela perguntou fingindo estar desinteressada. Hiei riu.

\- Ok, onna. Você ganhou. Eu vou. – Botan sorriu e estava prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa, mas o koorime a calou com um beijo. – Está na hora de cumprir sua parte do acordo. – Dessa vez foi a jovem quem riu antes de corresponder aos beijos dele.

 **Fim do Flashback**

Hiei sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas seu orgulho sempre entrava no caminho. Além do mais, talvez já fosse tarde demais. Será que valia a pena arriscar? Tentara se envolver com uma youkai, mas falhara terrivelmente. Nem sequer conseguira beijá-la. Ela nunca poderia ser a onna. Com certeza se alguém soubesse de sua situação acharia que ele estava remoendo o passado, mas o problema é que o passado parecia não quere largá-lo.

* * *

 **It's always there, too close, too much**

 **(Está sempre lá, muito perto, demais)**

 **The shape of something I can't touch**

 **(A forma de alguma coisa que não posso tocar)**

 **I turn, and find the shadow's grown**

 **( Eu viro, e descubro que a sombra cresceu)**

Era o dia do aniversário de Yusuke e Keiko e seus amigos prepararam uma festa para ele no templo de Genkai. Botan estava animada e receosa. Estava feliz, pois era o aniversário de um de seus melhores amigos, mas havia a possibilidade de encontrar o koorime na festa e ela não fazia ideia de como iria agir se o visse. Sabia que não havia superado o que ocorrera entre eles. Um mês e meio era um tempo muito curto para superar algo que havia durado dois anos. Só esperava não chorar na frente de todos.

De repente começou a tocar uma música que ela conhecia e um sorriso triste surgiu em seu rosto. Adorava aquela música, mas ela lhe trazia lembranças de momentos que passara com o koorime. Deu um suspiro e tentou não pensar mais naquilo.

\- Quer dançar, Botan? – Perguntou um Kurama sorridente lhe estendendo a mão. – Você parece muito desanimada, vamos melhorar esse humor. – A aparição de seu amigo lhe fez sorrir.

\- Tem razão. – Ela pegou a mão dele e os dois foram para o meio da pista.

 **Flashback**

" **That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave**

 **(Esse tipo de amor transforma um homem num escravo)**

 **That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave**

 **(Esse tipo de amor envia um homem direto pro túmulo)"**

Botan terminava de servir a mesa de jantar. Prepara a comida favorita de Hiei, pois sabia que ele, com certeza, viria naquele dia, já que estava em missão no Ningenkai. No rádio tocava uma de suas músicas preferidas e ela cantava junto. Aquela música sempre a lembrava do koorime. A letra retratava bem o tipo de coisa que ele faria, ela pensou sorrindo.

Estava terminando de preparar a salada enquanto cantava e se movia no ritmo da música, quando sentiu que alguém a segurava pela cintura. Sabia que era ele, portanto se virou sorrindo e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. E então continuou se movendo no ritmo da música e fazendo com que ele a acompanhasse. Pensou que o youkai fosse reclamar por ela o estar obrigando a dançar, mas ele não parecia insatisfeito e aproveitava cada brecha que tinha para beijá-la e tocar seu corpo.

 **Fim do Flashback**

Foi nesse momento que Botan o viu encostado numa parede olhando para ela e Kurama. Ele não parecia estar feliz. Segurava um copo de plástico, que parecia prestes a se quebrar. O que ele achava? Que ela ficaria pelos cantos chorando para sempre? Ela poderia estar dançando com ele naquele momento, mas preferira continuar sozinho. Não era culpa dela... Então por que se sentia tão mal ao vê-lo angustiado daquele jeito?

* * *

 **Those empty eyes I begged to stay**

 **(Aqueles olhos vazios que implorei para ficar)**

 **Are watching me from yesterday**

 **(Estão me observando do ontem)**

 **You can leave me. Can you leave me alone?**

 **(Você pode me deixar. Você pode me deixar sozinho?)**

Hiei estava furioso e triste ao mesmo tempo. Como ela podia dançar aquela música com seu melhor amigo? Logo a música deles? E por que Kurama tinha que estar tão perto dela? Será que aquilo significava que já o esquecera? Que já... O substituíra?

Aquela música lhe trazia recordações muito boas, mas parecia que ela já escolhera outro para lhe fazer companhia.

 **Flashback**

" **I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy**

 **(Eu fico louco, louco, querida, eu fico louco)**

 **You turn it on then you're gone**

 **(Você me acende e depois vai embora)**

 **Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby**

 **(Sim, você me deixa louco, louco, louco por você, querida)**

 **What can I do, honey? I feel like the color blue...**

 **(O que posso fazer, amor? Me sinto como a cor azul[triste])"**

 **[Crazy – Aerosmith]**

Ele não sabia o que o levara a dançar com ela. Provavelmente aquela música estava mexendo com sua cabeça, e ter o corpo dela tão próximo do seu, também não ajudava em nada. Quando percebeu o que fazia, já havia guiado-a para o quarto e estava tirando a própria camisa. Tudo que importava para ele era estar com aquela onna que mexia com todos os seus sentidos.

\- Hiei... O jantar... – Botan conseguiu dizer entre os beijos, mas o youkai não queria saber do jantar. Só precisava dela. Ele a jogou na cama e começou despi-la enquanto beijava seu corpo. E logo ela também esquecera o jantar.

 **Fim do Flashback**

E agora ali estava ela, sua onna, nos braços de seu melhor amigo. Com certeza ele errara, mas não precisava presenciar aquela cena. Não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria ver aquilo sem fazer nada. A única coisa que lhe restava fazer era ir embora. Não tinha mais o direito de interferir na vida dela.

* * *

 **I'm trying hard to forget you**

 **(Estou me esforçando para esquecer você)**

 **But my empty walls won't let me let you go**

 **(Mas minhas paredes vazias vão deixar que eu a liberte)**

 **Let me go**

 **(Me deixar ir)**

Botan voltara para seu apartamento assim que a festa acabou. A jovem estava preocupada. Depois que Hiei vira que ela dançava a música deles com Kurama, o youkai sumira. Onde será que ele estava? Será que estava bem? Ele parecia tão abalado... A Guia Espiritual tirou suas roupas e foi pra debaixo do chuveiro. Sabia que não devia se preocupar com o koorime, mas não conseguia esquecer o olhar que ele lhe lançara antes de sumir. Parecia tão magoado... E embora a situação em que se encontravam fosse culpa dele, não podia deixar de ficar angustiada com o que ele estava sentindo.

Quando saiu do banho, Botan se enrolou numa toalha e enrolou seus cabelos em outra. Estava se dirigindo para o guarda roupa quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Por um momento se assustou. Quem viria a seu quarto àquela hora da noite e por quê? Ela viu pelo olho mágico quem era e prendeu o ar diante da surpresa. Era Hiei. Ele parecia normal, mas ela podia notar que estava perturbado.

\- Onna. Eu sei que está aí. Por favor, abra a porta. – O koorime pediu encarando-a pelo olho mágico. Ele sabia exatamente onde ela estava. Mas Botan não sabia se devia abrir a porta ou não. Hiei encarou sua demora como uma rejeição. – Pelo menos escute o que tenho a dizer. – A jovem encostou a cabeça na porta e a toalha que cobria seus cabelos acabou caindo no chão. – Pelo que pude notar, você e Kurama estão se entendo bem... E sei que isso não é problema meu. Sei que você me deu a oportunidade de ser a pessoa que você precisava, mas eu não estava pronto pra perceber o óbvio. – Algumas lágrimas se formaram nos olhos dela. – Onna, aquele apartamento é horrível sem você. Eu... Fico horrível sem você. – A porta continuava fechada, mas ele podia ouvir a respiração dela e sentir o cheiro das lágrimas. Aparentemente ela não queria falar com ele. – Adeus, onna. – Hiei teria que aprender a viver sem ela. Teria que dar um jeito.

 **You say you wish me well without you**

 **(Você diz que deseja o meu bem sem você)**

 **But something 'bout you tells me that you know…**

 **(Mas algo sobre você me diz que você sabe...)**

Hiei estava se virando para ir embora quando ouviu a porta se abrir, revelando Botan, que ainda usava apenas uma toalha, com os cabelos molhados caindo ao redor de seu rosto.

\- Não vá, Hiei. – Ela pediu ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. O koorime se virou para ela com um olhar esperançoso. E ao vê-la usando apenas uma toalha, seu sangue já começou a ferver. – Eu não quero que você me deixe. – Ele se aproximou dela e parou a poucos centímetros dela.

\- Eu vou voltar todos os dias. – O youkai falou antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Botan deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Jura? – A Guia Espiritual perguntou quase voltando a chorar. Para Hiei ela estava linda, mesmo com os olhos vermelhos.

\- Hn. – Botan puxou-o pela camisa, colando seus corpos e lhe deu um beijo. O koorime deu um suspiro de alívio. Pensara que nunca mais poderia beijá-la.

\- Acho melhor entrarmos. – A jovem disse envergonhada ao notar a forma como estava vestida, num local onde qualquer um poderia passar. Hiei concordou com a cabeça e foi empurrando-a, com seu corpo, para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta. Ele não conseguia parar de beijar a jovem. Um mês e meio sem ela, era muito. Logo a toalha dela jazia no chão e ele a levava para a cama.

De repente Botan parou de beijá-lo para poder encará-lo e o koorime, que havia acabado de tirar a camisa, fazia o mesmo.

\- Senti sua falta. – Disse a jovem com algumas lágrimas de felicidade se acumulando em seus olhos. – Eu achei que estava enlouquecendo. Parecia que te via em todos os cantos. Era como se sua presença estivesse em todos os lugares que eu ia... Sua sombra... Sua sombra me perseguia em todos os lugares, mesmo quando eu não estava pensando em você.

\- Onna... – Hiei tirou uma mecha de cabelo, que estava impedindo-o de contemplar o rosto dela plenamente, e colocou-a atrás da orelha da jovem. – Como acha que me senti naquele apartamento vazio, impregnado com o seu cheiro? Sua sombra também me perseguiu. Todos os dias. Você se esqueceu de levá-la com você. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou a beijá-la. – Mas agora isso acabou.

\- Sim, acabou. – Ela concordou sorrindo radiante e abraçando-o.

\- Só tem uma coisa que me deixou com dúvidas... – O koorime disse voltando a encará-la com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

\- O que foi? – Botan perguntou preocupada.

\- Devo me preocupar com você e Kurama? – A Guia Espiritual caiu na gargalhada, fazendo o youkai franzir o cenho.

\- Lógico que não, seu bobo. Kurama só estava tentando me animar.

\- E você tinha que dançar logo aquela música com ele? – Ele se referia à música que pertencia unicamente a eles.

\- Pensei que você não fosse se importar. – Botan disse envergonhada. – Pensei que não gostasse mais de mim...

\- Nunca mais faça isso, onna. – O koorime disse passando a concentrar seus beijos no pescoço dela. – Não suporto a ideia de ver outro te tocando.

\- Nesse caso, acho melhor você sempre se manter por perto. – Ela disse num suspiro. Os beijos dele deixavam-na arrepiada.

\- Pode estar certa de que vou ficar. – Ele respondeu fazendo uma trilha de beijos pelo corpo dela enquanto descia para seus seios. Nunca mais Hiei se permitiria ficar sem ela. – Você é só minha, onna. – Ele falou lambendo os seios dela e beijando-os, fazendo-a gemer. O koorime adorava saber que era ele quem causava aquele efeito ao tocar o corpo dela.

* * *

 **When you took it all you forgot**

 **(Quando você levou tudo, esqueceu)**

 **Your shadow, your shadow**

 **(Sua sombra, sua sombra)**

\- Você nunca me disse por que fica me olhando quando acha que não estou vendo... – Botan sussurrou com um pequeno sorriso, deitada sobre o peito dele.

\- Nosso acordo era que eu responderia quando você me dissesse o porquê de fazer o mesmo... – O koorime a apertou mais contra si.

\- Eu pensei que você já soubesse a resposta. – Ela disse dando um beijo no peito dele. – Eu te amo. – Hiei já ouvira aquelas palavras saírem da boca dela, mas era a primeira vez que se sentia feliz e tranquilo ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo. Ela era seu lar. Era o lugar pra onde sempre voltaria. Logo ele que nunca pensara que poderia ser amado por alguém. – E você? Por que fica me observando? – Botan perguntou erguendo seu corpo para encará-lo.

\- Você me acalma, onna. É a única que consegue fazer isso. – Hiei respondeu pensativo enquanto acariciava o braço dela. – Acho que isso significa que também te amo, mas não posso ter certeza, pois nunca me senti assim. Nunca me senti parte de ninguém. Ninguém nunca fez parte de mim, portanto ainda não tenho certeza. – A jovem sorriu para ele com lágrimas nos olhos. Nunca imaginara ouvir aquelas palavras do youkai que amava.

\- Temos muito tempo para descobrir. – A Guia Espiritual disse, voltando a deitar a cabeça sobre o peito dele, onde podia ouvir seu coração bater.

\- Hm. – Hiei concordou satisfeito. Por enquanto bastava saberem que não podiam viver um sem o outro.

Logo o casal caiu no sono. O sono mais tranquilo que tiveram em um mês e meio. Finalmente suas sombras estavam de volta...

 **Bags all packed, make sure you remember everything**

 **(As malas preparadas, tenha certeza de que se lembrou de tudo)**

 **[Shadow – Sam Tsui]**

 **17/10/2016**


End file.
